TattleTale
by Shinsou
Summary: *Chapter 6 Up! Now Complete!* Duncan's escaped and Gwen's not so sure she's completely safe...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here it is. All shiny and new. lol No this is not by any ways a romance story. It's just...um...pretty...well you'll see. lol I hope you all enjoy it though. :)! Please review~ I love reading everyones view points. :)!!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Tattle-Tale**

"_Gene McWood reporting for Channel Five News."_

Gwen swallowed as the female reporter's scene was quickly gone and they were back in the studio. No way. She reached for her phone and called Courtney. She would want to know. The phone rang and rang, but Courtney never answered. The voicemail picked up;

_Hey, this is Courtney, sorry I wasn't here to take your call, please leave your message after the beep and I'll get back to you! Thanks, bye!_

_**BEEP.**_

"Courtney, it's Gwen. Call me back ASAP when you get this, I have something to tell you, it's important."

She hung up.

Gwen drew her legs closer to her chest as she sat on the couch. She rocked back and forth a little bit and glanced at the clock.

Midnight.

It had happened two hours ago, and they finally decided to let everyone know. She swallowed hard and rubbed her head. Not more reporters. Not more people contacting her to do interviews. It had been this way when he went away.

"_How do you know him?"  
"Did you have any idea he was really so dangerous?"  
"Gwen, why are you defending him?"  
"Are you involved with him?  
"If so, for how long and does his girlfriend know?"  
"Can you tell us anything about the case?"_

She got up and checked her front door. Locked. Good. She reached over to the side and picked up her door-jam and placed it firmly under the doorknob. She went to her windows, closed the blinds after she locked them.

"_You were the one who reported it to the police. How does it feel to report one of your long term friends?"_

Terrible. That's how it felt. Stupid, assholes.

Gwen went into the kitchen and opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. Not this again. But it was the only thing that calmed her. She found herself going through at least one bottle a week when this had all started. She poured herself a glass and downed it and poured another.

She could hear the TV;

"_We just received more news from Gene McWood, who is on scene at the Toronto Central Prison—."_

Gwen growled.  
"Shut the fuck up." She clicked the TV off. She didn't want to hear it. Didn't want to know it. She squeezed the remote control until it made a cracking sound under the pressure.

She knocked the glass into the sink and it crashed into pieces. She pulled the bottle to her lips and drank as much as she could before she needed a breath. _Hurry up and pass out Gwen. Pssh, like wine is going to make you pass out._ But she wasn't stepping one foot out of her front door. No, not one.

Her phone rang. She rushed to it, hoping it was Courtney.  
"Courtney?" She asked without even checking the caller ID.  
"Um, no—but is this Ms. Gwen—"  
"NO. Don't call here ever again!" She hung up. She wasn't going through it again. No more questions, no more interviews, no more TV appearances. They could bother someone else he knew. She turned her phone off and left it on the couch. She decided it would be best to try to get some sleep. After all that incident was all the way at the prison. She would be fine. Not like the prison was hundreds of miles away but it certainly wasn't a hop, skip and a jump away from her place either.

Up the stairs she went, wine bottle left in the kitchen. She walked into her dark room and flipped on the light. Check the windows. She eyed them. Check. All locked and closed, just how she left them. She started to change into her night clothes, and then decided against it—just incase. She laid down in her bed and let out a sigh. She rolled onto her side and looked at her picture of her and Trent.

He was away in Japan closing a few deals for his company. He'd be gone for at least three weeks or more, depending on how things went. This was one day she wished he was home. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

Before Gwen realized it, she was fast asleep, but her dreams weren't that. They were nightmares filled with horrific images of what he'd told her—what prompted her to tell. What scared her to the core. What made Courtney leave. She didn't believe it at first, she couldn't. He'd never been like that—or acted that way toward her or anyone else. She groaned in her sleep and woke up in a cold sweat.

Four AM. What was that cold breeze? She clicked on her lamp and her window was open and the drapes flapping in the cold Canada wind. Her heart leapt to her throat and she swore she was having something near an asthma attack. She wheezed some as she tried to fill her lungs, and finally her heart removed its self from her throat and she took a great needed breath.  
"Calm down Gwen. It probably just wasn't completely closed…" She tried to tell herself as she got up and slammed it shut and pulled the drapes. She felt like she needed to search her house though. Flipping on every light she could manage, she stalked around her home; bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and living room.

Something crashed in the kitchen. Gwen gasped and whirled around. She ran into the kitchen to see the wine bottle in pieces and the red wine leaking onto her white tiled floor. (That was Trent's choice, Gwen had wanted black.) She was sick to her stomach watching it crawl toward her bare feet.

Another noise. Gwen turned her head to the right and saw a lone raccoon trying desperately to pull a piece of glass out of its paw. She let out a sigh of relief. Little guy had pushed her window open and knocked the wine bottle over. She smiled some and walked carefully over to him.  
"Hey, little guy. Shh, it's going to be alright. I'll help you. Just one second."

And like it understood her, it looked up at her and let her handle its paw and pull a chunk of the wine bottle from its paw. "There you go, all good." She said and went to her back door and opened it. The raccoon stood up on its hind legs, sniffing the air. "Oh duh, I know why you got in here anyway." She laughed some to herself as she walked away from the open door and pulled an apple off of the counter. She handed it to the masked creature. It took it happily and went to scurry off, but it froze in place and Gwen raised an eyebrow; "You okay little guy?"

**WHAM.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is sort of short. lol The next one though starts to get even more interesting. :)! Enjoy the 2nd chapter~  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

All Gwen felt was her head connecting with the lower cabinet and the rest of her hitting the cold floor; she could swear that was blood too trickling down the back of her neck. She groaned a little and she felt the insane pain again and heard the raccoon screech something terrible and then she lost consciousness.

When she did wake up, it was morning and the sunlight from her kitchen window was bleeding into the room onto her face. She was in pain, she could feel it. She groaned and slowly dragged herself into a sitting position. Her hand went to her throbbing head. When she removed her hand and looked at it, thick, nasty, half dried blood was covering her four fingers. She didn't scream, in fear of scaring the holy hell out her eighty year old neighbor. She turned around and the wine was stained into the tile. The blood from her head accompanying it. Small raccoon prints were in it and led to the door that was now closed. At least it had escaped without injury—and an apple.

Up onto her feet she got however slowly it was. She refused to tell a soul she cried as she pulled herself up with the handle of the fridge. She needed to go take a look at her head.

Still feeling quite woozy she made her way up the stairs and into the bathroom. She flipped on the light and looked at herself in the mirror and just about screamed. The blood from her head had not only ran down her neck but was all over her face in neat, little, dried rivers. She needed a shower. She reached for the shower curtain and pulled it back and that was when she did scream, and loudly.

BITCH.

It was written in big, bold bloody letters. Gwen could feel her throat closing up on her again. For not having asthma, she sure was having plenty of what felt like it. She backed out of the bathroom and hit the hallway wall with her back.

_Ding-dong._

No. Her doorbell.  
"Gwen? Gwen dear, I heard you scream, are you alright?"  
It was her neighbor. Mrs. Trudy Goodwill. A widow, and had nothing better to do than to play Mom to Gwen when Trent wasn't there to take care of her. Quickly Gwen grabbed a towel and wrapped her head up, to make it look like she'd just taken a shower. She wet the hand towel and scrubbed her face some to get the dried blood off and ran down stairs.

She opened the door.  
"Hi, Mrs. Goodwill." Gwen smiled.  
"I heard you scream, dear—is everything okay?"  
"Oh yeah, everything's fine. There was this huge spider in the bathroom when I got done taking my shower and it just surprised me." She said laughing. The old women nodded.  
"Ah, I understand. I used to have those things happen to me—but ol Tom was always there to handle it for me. Must be hard with Trent being gone so often?"  
"Yeah—I guess so." She chuckled some. "Well, Mrs. Goodwill, I would love to talk more, but I'll be late for work if I don't hurry."  
"Oh, of course dear. You have a good day." She smiled and walked away.

Gwen shut the door, pulled the towel off and slid down against the back of the door. Work? Yeah right. With this huge gash on her head, she wasn't going anywhere. She swallowed some. But—maybe it would be better to go. After all she managed the music store she worked at. She could wear whatever she wanted and look how she wanted. She'd just put on a bandana—a band one. Then it wouldn't look suspicious.

After Gwen actually did take a shower and wash away the bloody curse word, she dressed. Yes, she knew she should have called Trent—called the police…called 911—hell called SOMEONE, but she didn't. It was bad enough she'd called Courtney.

She grabbed her purse from the chair by her bed and walked downstairs and picked her cell from the couch and turned it back on.

_One Missed Call – Courtney_

"FUCK." Gwen blurted. She clicked "Done."

_One New Voicemail._

Gwen clicked it and held the phone to her ear as she yanked her keys out of her purse and walked outside and locked the front door after she closed it.

"Hey, Gwen. It's Courtney. What was it that you needed? I'm sorry I didn't get your call. I'm in DC this week, so if I don't call you back again it means there's just a time difference and I'm probably sleeping! Call me back though! Bye!"

Gwen groaned. She was in DC? Well—actually that was a good thing. DC was far away from where she was—and where _he_ was. She snapped her phone shut and shoved it in her pocket. Then adjusted her bandana some and walked to her black Mitsubishi Eclipse and got in. Before she did anything though (after starting the car of course.) she pumped her brakes some to make sure they would respond, and then backed out of her driveway and slammed on the brakes and felt herself screech to a stop. Okay, good. Nothing to worry about there. She smiled and continued on her way to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Duncan makes his appearance in this one~ So the next few chapters will be erm...violent? lol  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

About fifteen minutes later she parked her car in the mall parking lot and got out. She pulled her lanyard from her purse and put it around her neck. She was ready for work now.

Gwen walked into the mall, took the elevator to the second story and walked passed Hot Topic, Torrid, and SEARS. She smiled some seeing her place of employment. Tucked right next to SPENCER'S was Black Light Music.  
"Hey Gwen!" It was Geoff. He needed a job and she'd hired him some years ago, when the market had been pretty shitty.  
"Hey." She said walking in and going into the backroom and storing her purse and coming back out. "How's sales been?"  
"Good. Cody came in, asked if you were in and then bought like twenty five CDs."

Gwen laughed. He always did try to catch her, when she was working and he'd always buy lots to help her look better in front of the head-honcho of Black Light Music.

When the place quieted down some Geoff came over to her by the registers.  
"Did you see the news last night?" He asked in a low voice incase someone happened to walk in.  
"Yeah." She sighed some and accidentally reached for the back of her head and scratched some and then winced. The pain shot through her like a bolt of lightening.  
"You okay?" Geoff asked seeing her reaction.  
"Oh, yeah, yeah, just cut myself there a few days ago with my nails." She said biting her lip. She should tell Geoff too. Warn him. Something. But then again, no one said anything against _him _except her.

But right now she was at work. She had nothing to worry about. He was wanted and wouldn't risk showing himself in such a heavily populated area. At least—she hoped so. She glanced at Geoff; he seemed to forget about what they were talking about before she winced in pain. Good. She didn't want to discuss it anyway.

Her eight hour day came to a close all too quickly. She waved goodbye to Geoff, Katie, and Sadie. (Yes, she'd hired them together, just to avoid the whining and begging.) She finished counting out the drawers for the night and getting the deposits ready for the next day, and she finally locked up. The mall closed in ten. They left the employee's just enough time to take the elevator and get out of the door.

Gwen went through the same thing she had when she left her house. She tested her brakes, and was actually scared to death when she turned the key in the ignition. Everything was okay though and she let out a heavy breath and started on her way home.

It was nine thirty when Gwen unlocked her front door and walked in. Everything was so quiet. It was almost eerie. She flipped on all the lights within reach and saw nothing. Her house was just how she'd left it. She dumped her purse on the couch and her cell phone rang. She pulled it from her pocket;  
"Hello?"  
"Hey beautiful."  
"Oh hey Trent." Gwen smiled.  
"How was your day at work?"  
"Good, and yours?"  
"Meetings galore and I finally got some sleep last night. I've never seen so much paperwork in my life. The Japanese are very detail oriented." He laughed some.  
"So what are you doing right now?"  
"Having breakfast. You?"  
"Walking upstairs to change."  
"Ooh? Into what?"  
"Not tonight, I'm not even remotely close to being in the mood to tell you what I'm going to wear to sleep in." She said with a sigh.  
"Aw, babe, what's wrong?"  
"Just a tough day, is all." She should have told him. But she didn't want him to worry.  
"I wish I was there then. I'd make dinner for you and rub your feet."

This time Gwen laughed;  
"You say that now, but I bet you wouldn't." She teased.  
"I would too. You know I hate seeing you all bummed out."

Gwen smiled and bit her lip as she felt tears gather in her eyes. She didn't know if she'd be alive by the time he returned home.  
"…Trent—"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"Aw, I love you too, beautiful."

Gwen heard a male voice enter the room and Trent's voice became kind of far away like he'd moved the phone;  
"Ohayogozaimasu—hai…hai." His voice became louder again. "Gwen, I'm sorry, I got to go, my clients have showed up. I'll call you tonight—well morning for you. Sleep well."  
"Okay, bye, sweetie."

It was rare that she said that—but if he didn't talk to her again, she wanted him to remember that as her last word to him.  
"Bye, beautiful." He said and then the phone was clicked shut.

Gwen plugged in her cell and only changed into different clothes. She wouldn't leave herself exposed in a nightgown or pajamas. She laid down and closed her eyes. She needed some damn sleep—a calm sleep.

But that wasn't what she got. At around three thirty in the morning she heard her bedroom door creaked open, and it startled her awake, but she didn't move from the bed. Light from the hallway nightlight slipped into the dark bedroom. Someone was standing at the door. She swallowed, trying to keep herself under control. The figure moved and came into the room and then in a flash the light was gone as the door clicked shut. Her eyes darted around the room. Where was he? She listened for the sound of his feet, which eventually she heard. The sound was coming closer and closer and stopped. She could feel the presence of someone standing right in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this part took so long to get up. I've recently been slammed with work and with the death of Michael Jackson, I've been pretty much glued to the TV. lol But here it is~ Chapter 4!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Gwen, who was never one to pray, started praying all she could, any prayer she could remember, make up or sounded half way decent. She hoped right now God, or whoever—or whatever was listening and would keep her alive tonight.  
"I know you're awake Gwen." Came a harsh voice.

Gwen squeezed her eyes shut. _Oh god, no._ It kept repeating itself in her mind. She wished Trent was there more then anything right now. The light flicked on, and Gwen's eyes stung from it and she covered her eyes and rubbed them. When she removed her hands, he was standing there. Not in prison garb, but in regular clothes. The piercings all in, a smug look on his face. His hair still done in that same way.  
"N-nice to see you Duncan." She said with a shaky smile.  
"Oh? Yeah, I suppose so. It has been what—three years?" He asked.

Gwen nodded a little bit, using the sheets as her personal stress ball. "Pretty nasty accident you had last night, eh?" He asked with a smirk. Gwen didn't say anything.

When she'd first heard what he'd done—she couldn't believe how he'd fooled so many people into believing he was actually an okay guy. _Murderer. Murderer. MURDERER._ Her mind cried out.  
"Why don't you get out of bed, hm?" He asked as he pulled her sheets back, looking surprised that she was dressed in normal clothes. Slowly she sat up, and then made it to her feet. She kept her eyes on him the entire time. "I see you and Trent made off pretty well…" He said looking around at her bedroom. "You know all that money you got for all those interviews?"

He was right. It was how they paid for the house, and the car she had. She'd sold everything she knew about him. Whether it to the local, national, or world news. She sold it. To the author that wanted to write a book. She sold it. Pictures from camp. Sold.

Sure, it wasn't cool of her to do so. But her and Trent had left their families and were barely getting by in the apartment they used to live in. She did it to help them out. For gods sakes she'd pawned off her promise ring he'd given her to buy the suit he needed for the job interview at the company he now worked at. Trent was devastated when she had told him how she'd afforded that suit for him. Not to mention at the time she wasn't working. So—she did what she thought was best for them. Pulled everything she knew and sold it to anyone willing to pay more than two grand a pop.

She ran her fingers through her hair. She wanted to say she was sorry, but she knew he was to far gone with anger probably by this point. She never went to go see him in prison, and as far as she knew neither did anyone else—not even Courtney. She'd broken up with him as soon as she'd heard what he was arrested for.

Duncan turned and looked at her. He smiled. Gwen shook some in fear.  
"Gwen, come on now, you think—I'd kill you?" He laughed. But it wasn't normal. It was dark and scary and made her want to pee herself—but she didn't of course. He sat down on her bed, and Gwen followed suit. "I only have one thing to ask you." He said. Gwen only nodded some for him to continue. "…why did you tell?"

Why? Well that was a pretty dumb question. Wasn't that obvious?!  
"Because—I…"  
He interrupted. "I thought we had something going Gwen." He said.

Oh yeah. She forgot to mention that affair they were having. She'd long forgotten about it though—or so she told herself.  
"Thought you "loved" me." He said using air quotes. "What happened to; I'm going to leave Trent for you?" He asked. His voice was raising and he was standing up.  
"Th-that's before you massacred that family." She said scared to death that she even managed to open her mouth in fear of him popping her a good one in it.  
"No. It was before you found out, I massacred that family." He laughed.

That family. That family was Lindsay's. Her, her mother, father and little sister. She remembered reading the headline, getting the phone call, and going to the funeral. It was closed casket because they—they…couldn't find all of her body parts and pieces to her face. Gwen could feel the tears well in her eyes. She gazed up at Duncan, he was smiling at her. He was a sick, sick guy.

Gwen remembered being in the courtroom that day the sentencing was handed down. Life in prison without the possibility of parole. While Lindsay's grandparents had rejoiced as did the great majority of the people in Toronto, and she did too—at least on the outside, she felt bad for him on the inside. She had loved him. She had planned to leave Trent for him. But now—now she was glad she didn't. She recalled the testifying. The look of pure evil he gave her as she spoke every word that was cutting his throat.

She had cried her eyes out after that day so hard she could barely breath.

The second day, she threw up.

The third day she sobbed on the stand. Thank god they didn't need her anymore after that. The look in his blue eyes had always said that he would get her back, get her back for all of it. And here he was—three years later.  
"…I always wanted to know why you told me." She said in a whisper.  
"Because Gwen. I trusted you. I didn't know you'd turn on me like that and rat on me to the cops. You know who arrested me for it? DO YOU?"

She shook her head meekly. "My own Father." He said full of rage. He grabbed her arm and squeezed tightly to the point Gwen squeaked in pain. "Remember how the funeral was a closed casket?" He asked a vicious smile on his face. Gwen looked at him, her eyes wide and scared. "That's how yours will be too." And she watched him reach into his back pocket and in a second he had his pocket knife out and he flipped the blade open. "I'll make sure all they find is your head. So Trenty-poo has something to kiss goodbye." He laughed. Gwen watched the knife come closer to her throat. It was like slow motion.

When the pressure was applied to it on her neck, she yelped and punched him with her free hand, which caused him to drop the knife and let her go. She got up and ran downstairs. She knew he was in her house at least. He wouldn't sneak up on her again. No. She knew he meant business. And if she didn't get away—Trent would come home to her dead bo—her severed head.

She knew this was bad of her to do. She should have called the cops. Ran out of the house—gotten away, but instead she pulled a knife from the drawer in the kitchen. He deserved justice—to die for what he did to Lindsay. She wouldn't run away. She wasn't scared of anything. (except being buried alive, but that didn't matter. If he won, she'd be dead.)

The heavy footsteps came down the stairs slowly. Gwen had all the lights turned off and was hiding by the front door, incase she did have to make a hasty escape.  
"Oh come on Gwen…do you really think you have it in you to kill me? Do you? Can you take another persons life?" He asked into the dark. Gwen clutched her knife tighter. She knew she could, if she had to. "I bet you can't. Your conscience won't let you." He was trying to get her to come out of hiding. She wasn't that stupid. He could mock her all he wanted, she wasn't going to act like some flying ninja and hope for the best.

Lights came on, and he smiled at her. She gasped. He was right in front of her, and his hand was on the light switch by the door.  
"Got you Gwen." He said. Gwen raised the blade and stuck it as far into his shoulder as she could. He let out a growl of pain and grabbed both of her hands and ripped them away and threw her into the couch, which she toppled over and crashed into the glass table. Gwen groaned as she tried to get up. She saw from the corner of her eye, Duncan rip the knife from his shoulder and come closer to her.  
"H-Hel—"  
"If you even try to scream, I'll slit your throat." He warned. Gwen shut her mouth. Anyway, what could eighty year old Mrs. Goodwill do? It'd be calling the old lady to her death. He walked over and stood over her, legs on either side of her middle section. He knelt down, and grinned. "Looks like I have the knife now. Much better then my pocket one, don't you think?" He asked as he put one hand over Gwen's mouth and brought the knife down into her arm. She screamed in agony against his hand. He pressed it deeper, and she cried out louder and begged him to stop, no matter how muffled it came out. Tears ran down the side of her eyes.  
"Duncan, please stop!!" She begged squeezing her eyes shut. She felt the blade pull out. The warmth of her blood was pouring everywhere. So much for her new carpet. Up the knife came again and it came crashing down on her and stopped with a small poke in the nose. He laughed at her, and threw the knife far out of her reach.  
"You should have never told on me Gwen." He said leaning closer to her face. "You did this to yourself. All you had to do was KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT." And he slapped her right across the face, making her lower lip bleed. "And we could have been happy together." He said in a soft voice as he wiped the blood from her lip with his thumb.

The hand on her face slowly crept down and his other hand came to rest on her throat. Soon the other joined and she could feel him squeeze.  
"No, Duncan, please no!" She said as his grip got tighter and tighter. The air—it was getting harder to breath. Duncan's image was getting hazy. He was killing her. And it all went black.

When Gwen woke up, she was still laying in the glass of her coffee table, and her shoulder was throbbing, and so was her neck and face. She sat up, being careful not to stick herself with glass. She was alive? Thank god. Did he leave thinking he'd killed her? She looked around some. Her house was quiet as a mouse. She could hear birds chirping outside—signaling it was morning. Her cell phone rang. She groaned and tried to hurry up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Where the heck have I been?! I am so sorry for everyone who has been waiting for this to continue. But it was a well needed break, caught myself up with TDA and now I'm almost 100% sure I can write something Gwen x Duncan without him being as evil as he is in this fic. Now for this chapter I give out a warning, because some not so nice things happen in it. I don't want to say what because that'd ruin everything, but just wanted to give everyone a heads up on what they're about to read. :)**

She reached it on the last ring and answered;  
"Hello?"  
"Glad I caught you Gwen! It's Courtney."  
"Courtney. When are you due to come back to Canada?"  
"Um. Actually I'm at the airport now. Got all my work done early." She said happily.  
"Don't come back."  
"What? Why?"  
"Duncan—he…"  
"Oh my god, no. No. He didn't—"  
"He did. He escaped that night I called you." Gwen could hear the choked sound Courtney made, whether it was in fear or some sort of twisted love she still had for him she didn't know.  
"Has he come to your house yet?" She asked. Gwen bit her lip.  
"Yes."  
"Are you okay!?"  
"…not really." She said glancing at her shoulder.  
"What happened?"  
"Lots of stuff. Look, just don't come back yet. If he knows you're back in town—he might come after you."  
"But Gwen…is Trent at least there?"  
"No. He's in Japan."  
"I'm coming back then. I'm not going to leave you there to face that psychopath alone!"  
"NO. Courtney. Do what I tell you. DO NOT comeback." The line was silent for a moment.  
"But Gw—"  
"NO. No, but Gwen. Stay in DC. Stay as far away from Canada as you can get. I'll call you when everything is okay." And she hung up. _If everything ever would be okay…_ She thought and sighed.

Into the bathroom Gwen went. She had black and blue handprints around her neck and it made her cringe. The blood from the shoulder wound had seeped into her shirt and she knew she'd have to do something about it. Hospital was out of the question though. They would have to do a report on it and…and then she'd…she'd be telling on him again and he'd come back in force to get her.

Days went by without a word from Duncan. She hadn't been into work. Called in, said she was sick, and then she called in and used her PTO time. She had to heal before she went back, and the longer she didn't leave her house the longer Duncan probably thought she was dead.

But one day, a Thursday actually at ten at night, Gwen had just got done talking to Trent. She'd hung up her cell phone and started to cry. She couldn't tell him, she didn't know if she'd be alive when he got home. She laid in her bed, with her hand over her eyes as she sobbed.

_Get some wine Gwen, it'll make you feel better._

Yeah, that was true. She got up and walked to the kitchen and pulled a bottle out and popped the cork and poured herself a glass. She stood there sipping on it, trying to relax herself best she could.

"Pour me a glass to, beautiful." She heard and then arms wrapped around her middle. She gasped and dropped the glass. It didn't break but the wine poured all over the counter. Duncan always did that. He loved to mock Trent. It was some sick thing he did to give himself a laugh. But she did as he said. She poured a second glass. He didn't touch it though; he kept a tight hold on her. "I see you're still alive. Tough girl you are." He whispered in her ear, as he rested his chin on her good shoulder.  
"Come to finish the job?" She asked. He didn't answer. Gwen tried to relax some in his grip. Maybe if she let him think she was comfortable around him it'd keep him calm.  
"You know—I am sorry about hitting you in the head that one night." He said and she felt him press his lips hard against the spot and she winced. _Bastard!!_ "I was just so angry. But I think I'm better now." He rubbed her hips. "And the stabbing. I'm sorry about that too. You just really pissed me off when you stabbed me." He said in a slightly more angry voice. "The strangling—that was on pure impulse." Duncan explained as he reached up and stroked the side of her neck. He nuzzled her hair. "So, how long until Trent comes home?"  
"A week."  
"Ooh, I bet you're happy about that, hm?"  
"…I might be."

He laughed; "No need to lie to me." Slowly he turned her around and pushed her against the counter. "Remember when we used to do this?" He said as he leaned against her. "When everything was good between us?" He kissed her damaged shoulder and Gwen bit her lip. "You loved to get fucked up here." He said picking her up and setting her on the counter. Gwen turned red in embarrassment and turned away. "Perfect Trent was always to busy though—remember?" He ran his hands down her legs. "It was why you even came to me to start with. You knew I'd give you the attention you deserved."  
"Trent was trying to make a life for us. What I did was wrong."  
"But did I ever TELL ON YOU?" He squeezed violently at her thighs. His eyes flashed with rage, and Gwen gasped in fear, and banged her injured head on the top set of cabinets and hissed in pain, as she drew her hand to the back of her head.

That night was one Gwen never wanted to speak of again, ever in her life. She laid in bed, turned on her side crying quietly. She wanted to rip that counter out with her bare hands—she wanted to rip Duncan's head off with her bare hands too. She clutched her legs closer to her. How dare he do _that_ to her again. How _DARE_ he?! She looked at her cell phone. _Call Trent, tell him, beg him to come home. Hold out for a bit longer until he gets home._ Her mind said. Gwen's shaking hand reached out for her cell phone. She pulled it toward her and flipped it open. As she went to push Trent's speed dial number the bathroom door opened and Gwen hid her phone under her pillow.  
"I see you're awake." Duncan said getting in the other side of the bed. Trent's side. He'd did it here to her too. Why? Because when they were together she'd never let him. It was like…just…above bad to her, but he did it anyway tonight out of anger—out of spite…out of—she had no idea.

When he'd fallen asleep, Gwen slowly got up with her phone and walked downstairs. She felt so stupid for not doing this earlier. She called Trent.  
"Hello?" He asked in a tired voice.  
"Trent. It's Gwen."  
"Hey, beautiful, what's wrong?"  
"Come home. Please Trent come home." She had started crying.  
"What's wrong?" He sounded alert and ready to hurt someone.  
"Duncan he—he escaped and…"  
"And what?" He asked and he heard a slight fight for the phone and Gwen yell; "NO!" And then a crash.  
"And he's doing your girlfriend." The phone snapped shut.

Gwen stared at Duncan. Her eyes wide and in shock. He had some balls to do that. She was sitting up against the door. He'd thrown her into it. Duncan tossed her phone on the ground, open and then proceeded to stomp on it until it popped in two pieces.  
"Try calling him now." He said as he came closer to her. Gwen started to sob. This was it, she knew it was. She crawled best she could away from him and made it to the stairs. He was just walking slowly after her. "Never could trust you, now could I Gwen?" He asked. "You run and tell on me for everything it seems."

Gwen looked back at him and he had picked up one of her lamps and torn the shade off of it, and was slapping it against his other hand, in the way you would see a gang member do a baseball bat when they were getting ready to beat you to death with it.  
"Duncan—I…I'm sorry." Was all she could get out.  
"Sorry? Gwen, sorry doesn't cut it. I'm wanted by the cops. But you know what? What do I have to lose? All they'll do is arrest me again and bam, I'm back in prison for life." He laughed.

**WHAM.**

Gwen screamed and held her face as the force from the lamp slammed her against the wall.  
"Duncan please…" She was spitting up blood.

**WHAM.**

She cried out again. She could barely see, her eyes were shrouded in blood.  
"D-Duncan…I…"  
"What?" He asked readying to hit her again.  
"I still love you."

**BANG.**

Gwen didn't know what happened, after she'd said that she passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, here it is, the final chapter to Tattle-Tale. I am currently working on another TDI/TDA story. I'm not sure when the first chapter will be up because this week I'm moving across the country so I'm doubting I'll have time to hop on and do some writing, but I hope everyone will look forward to it. :)!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

When Gwen woke up again, she was in the hospital and the beeping of the systems was in her ears.  
"Tr-Trent?" She asked as her eyes moved to the side and he was there, asleep in the chair, but as soon as he heard his name he opened his eyes.  
"GWEN!" He rejoiced, as he jumped to his feet and started to cry. The doctors had told him it was slim that she'd ever wake up again, and that she might have very well had serious brain damage.  
"Don't cry. I'm okay." She said and tried to nod, but the pain didn't let her.  
"Gwen, you almost died. Actually you did for about four minutes." Trent said as he touched her hand. "If Courtney wouldn't have made it to you…" He swallowed his tears back.  
"Courtney?"  
"She saved you." He turned his head some. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I let you down."  
"No, you didn't. Trent—you're still my hero." She said smiling up at him. He smiled at her. "So how long was I out for?"  
"Three weeks."  
"Wow. Felt like two days at most." She said with a small laugh, it was the most the pain would let her get away with.

The door opened again and Courtney came in.  
"Gwen, I'm so happy you're awake." She said smiling. She had balloons and a stuffed animal in tow that said; Get Well Soon!!

Gwen looked over and that's when she saw how heavily decorated her hospital room was. Flowers, candy, stuffed animals, balloons. She smiled.  
"Everyone came to see you." Trent said softly. Gwen turned her head toward Trent.  
"What—what happened to Duncan?"  
"…Guards are at his room." Courtney answered.  
"He's in the hospital?"  
"Of course he is. I shot him." She said as she set Gwen's stuffed bear down next to her and set the balloons next to the others.  
"You—shot him?"  
She nodded without turning away. "It was the only way. He would have killed you if he would have hit you one more time with that. At least that's what the doctors told us." Courtney looked over at Trent. "You should get yourself some food; you've been up here, eating whatever we bring you. Get yourself a real meal. You know Gwen's okay now." She said with a chuckle.

Trent smiled and nodded. He looked at Gwen; "I'll be right back, okay?"  
She nodded. He kissed her lips gently and left the room.  
"Gwen…I heard what you told him." Courtney said.  
"Wh—" And then Gwen shut up. She knew what Courtney meant.  
"Why did you say that to him? What did it mean?" She asked.  
"Courtney—do we have to do talk about this now?" Gwen asked trying to avoid it all together.  
"Gwen, just answer me straight and I won't bring it up again to you or Trent. Were you with him before?"

Gwen sighed; "Yes, I was. BUT. I only said that to him because I thought it'd keep him from killing me."  
"Oh I know." She laughed. "No one could possibly love someone who was about to beat their brains out."

Gwen smiled some. Good at least that was straightened out. "Guess everything happens for a reason." Courtney said nodding. "I mean now I'm dating a really nice guy I met in DC."  
"Really? That's great." Gwen said as she reached for some of the chocolate Izzy and Owen had brought her.  
"Here, let me get that for you." Courtney said and unwrapped it, and fed her a few of the pieces so Gwen wouldn't have to move too much.  
"Courtney, where did you shoot him?" Gwen asked as she finished a piece of chocolate.  
"Arm to make him drop the lamp and then I shot him in the back. But you were out cold when I got to you; I thought I might have been too late." She said patting Gwen's hand.  
"Thanks. Thanks for going against what I said and saving my ass." Gwen smiled.  
"No problem." The other girl said smiling.

That day Gwen had so many guests it wasn't funny. Everyone from the island came to see her, whether or not she'd stayed in contact with them. Her parents, Trent's parents and frighteningly enough; Duncan's parents. They apologized so much and his Mother wept some. Gwen of course told them it wasn't there fault and thanked them for coming to see her.

Night rolled around and Trent was finally leaving her side. The doctor had said that no matter how much the nurses told him visiting hours were over he refused to leave and eventually they just let him stay. But Gwen told him to get his butt into a proper bed, and he listened, wanting to make her happy of course. He normally would have argued with her, but he knew she was just worried about him. He kissed her good night and told her he'd be in at ten the next day.

Gwen fell asleep with the TV on, and didn't notice her curtain being pulled back slowly. There were dragging footsteps and soft grunts of pain, but eventually the person was sitting in the chair next to her bed. Gwen could hear breathing. Her eyes opened some and the light from the TV revealed who was in the room. She gasped and went to press her call button for the nurse.  
"Don't." Duncan said.  
"What are you doing in here?"  
"Heard you woke up." He said.  
"Obviously." Gwen said.  
"Heard the cops are guarding your door."  
He laughed some. "They gotta sleep sometime too." He nodded. "Plus they didn't think I could get up. I act pretty well when I need to." He grinned.  
"I know." Gwen said. "Now what are you in here for?"  
"Wanted to know if you meant what you said."

Gwen eyed him. She might as well tell him that she did. "Yeah, I did."

He smiled some. "If Princess wouldn't have busted in and shot me, I wouldn't have killed you." He said softly. "I still love you too Gwen." He said softly.

_I bet._ Gwen's mind huffed. _That's why you were trying to kill me…_ But she played along.  
"If you want—I'll come visit you in prison." She smiled.  
"Really? That'd be nice. It gets lonely with no one visiting. Will you come at least once a week?"  
"I'll come at least twice a week." She said nodding.  
"I'll hold you to it." Duncan said as he slowly got to his feet and shuffled out of the room. Gwen let out a sigh of relief. Good. He was gone. She would be fine now. Live her life with Trent—have a family all that good stuff. She watched him leave. And just maybe—maybe she'd visit Duncan twice a week. _Maybe._

**The End**


End file.
